swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Lehon
Lehon was a brutal Rakata Warlord who is believed to be the one who laid the foundation of the Infinite Empire. History Early Life Lehon was born on the planet Lehon around 900,000 BBY. His childhood was harsh, but unremarkable, it would not be until he became a young adult that his life would become of note. Lehon joined the Rakatan Armed Forces and rose swiftly in the ranks. Eventually he became one of their greatest leaders, leading many off world conquests for the Rakatan Empire that was growing. His skill in battle, and in the use of the Force gained him great acclaim with his fellow warriors. During one of his many conquests, Lehon lead an assault on a planet that would later be known as Mimir. During this raid, his forces stole a vast amount of technology from the Mimirians and retreated back to his homeworld. This technology was discovered to be a combination of standard technology and the Force, allowing for a more advanced level of technology than was seen by most of the races across the galaxy. It was during this time that the Rakatan people began to develop primitive force based technology that would one day result in the construction of the Star Forge. Rakatan Leader During the constant battles across the galaxy, the leader of the Rakatan was slain in battle. Because of his skill in battle and cunning tactics, Lehon was declared the new Rakatan Warlord and lead their people on a bloody and brutal war across the galaxy. During his time as the Rakatan leader, his powers in the Force began to expand and grow. He began to experiment and test his power, attempting new abilities and skills that began to terrify his people. He learned of ways to sap the life force of those around him to bolster and enhance himself, and to increase his own life. His power grew so strongly that he became a Wound in the Force, and his very existance threatened to unbalance the galaxy itself. During this time, his power gained the attention of the greatest races of the galaxy. The Ancients, the Mimir, and many other races banded together to challenge Lehon and the Rakatan Empire. The battle was intense, but the combined might of the races began to push the Rakatan back, taking back systems they had previously controlled. Lehon, enraged by this, sank even deeper into the Dark Side, and began to feed on his own people as a source of life force to enhance his power. His power became so great that with a thought, he could crush a fleet of ships and send their debris across a sector of space. With his growing power, and the horrible acts he committed against his own people, the Rakatan people rose up against Lehon and his few remaining loyal soldiers and joined with the races united against him. Enraged, Lehon fled to Vjun where he made his final stand against the combined forces of all the great races against him. Unwilling to risk their ships, their greatest Force Users went to Vjun and challenged Lehon in battle. The war that was raged was so great, that the surface of Vjun was forever changed. Vjun went from a world of life to an constant acid rainfall and dead landscape. Judgment and Imprisonment In the aftermath of the battle, Lehon was captured, but because of his power, they did not want to risk killing him, as his death might cause a catastrophic release of the Dark Side of the Force that could have unforeseen consequences. Instead, the great races gathered and held a trial of Lehon. The Ancients, acting as the arbiters of the trial, decide to imprison Lehon on a planet and ensure that he can never escape from it, until the end of his days. To this end, the Ancients used their creation, Centerpoint Station, to create the Maw, with Lehon's prison world at the center of it. Inside the Maw a second station was created, dubbed Sinkhole Station later. Sinkhole Station was created to hold Lehon's prison in place and prevent it from being drawn into a blackhole, it also prevented any ship from landing on the planet. While the prison was being created, the Ancients, in punishment for his actions, took Lehon's eyes, saying he will never again lay his sight upon the galaxy that he nearly destroyed. So in the end, Lehon was exiled to the prison planet, and Sinkhole station was activated to seal the prison around him. Screaming in rage, Lehon vowed to one day have his revenge, saying that time was on his side, and that they would pay for their transgression. Exile Living alone on the world, Lehon began to experiment further with the Force, his mind being further twisted by the Dark Side until he finally went insane. Taking to ritually scarring himself with and sapping the life from the scant life on the planet, he prolonged his life to a great extent, testing his skills against the prison he was trapped in. Eventually he was able to expand his consciousness beyond the planet, probing out in the galaxy, seeking a mind he could sway that had the power needed to free him from his prison. Eventually, his mind touched one who was developing a virus that would be used against the Rakatan of the Infinite Empire. Seizing upon this as a chance to have a small measure of revenge, he twisted the mind of the being, altering the virus so it not only would kill them, but strip them of their ability to use the Force, rendering their advanced technologies useless. With this done, Lehon had ensured the death of his race, a fitting act of revenge, as he saw it. Across the ages Lehon has watched the galaxy's history unfold, attempting to find one who can free him, causing dark acts to spread across the galaxy as he twists minds to the Dark Side. Eventually his madness broke, and his sanity returned to him. He began to focus his attempts to find a being to free him, instead of randomly lashing out. He was nearly able to free himself of his prison when he twisted Kyp Durron's mind. Because of Kyp's actions in the Maw Facility, he could taste the freedom, but due to the workings of the Sith Spirit Exar Khun, and the Jedi Order, his hopes for freedom were dashed to pieces. Because of this, he has vowed revenge on the Jedi and the Sith as well. And now he watches, and waits, and tries to find one who can finally free him of his prison. Appearance Skills Force Powers Legacy Lehon's legacy among the Rakata was great. His acts of cruelty became a standard practice among the Infinite Empire, as the Dark Side powers the Rakata embraced twisted them. The Rakata homeworld was named after him, to honor his memory, as the Rakata came to see him as a hero, the stories told believe a traitorous group betrayed the Rakata and helped bring down Lehon. His vision of Dark Side technology would ultimately be realized one day with the Star Forge, long after he was imprisoned in the Maw. Behind the Scenes Lehon was made as a replacement to Abeloth in the official Star Wars canon, as anything beyond 30 ABY in the official timeline did not happen. Category:Darksiders